Howlin' For You
by WildForWilde
Summary: House is up to his usual tricks; what will happen when his favourite bisexual doctor and ex-duckling are locked in the doctors lounge? Camteen This is my first fanfic, so please R&R and let me know what you think! I will try to update every day!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay, rant over, now get back to work," Cuddy began to storm out of the now packed doctors lounge before pausing momentarily and turning back round to point her index finger sternly at one doctor in particular, "And that means ALL of you." House feigned a shocked expression before smirking mischievously as he watched his boss, or rather his boss's ass, carry on down the hallway.

Doctor Cuddy had called an emergency meeting to complain, or in her words 'give structural criticism', towards most of the second floor doctors. Considering the lecture was about the amount of complaints patients had been giving about attitudes from their doctors, It was to no surprise that House and his team were also dragged into the so called 'meeting'.

It was late on a Friday night, so even though their order was to get back to work, most of the doctors had other plans as they started dispersing from the room, thankful that their shifts were now over. This was the case for House's team too; they'd solved yet another case and the good feeling between them all was mutual. None of them could remember the last time they actually got to lay in on a Saturday morning.

Thirteen had been one of the first to arrive so she'd managed to grab a seat on one of the decent sofas, and had remained there the entire time. She'd gotten bored about two minutes in and pulled out her note pad and pen, which may as well be called a sketch pad considering the ratio of notes to drawings on there. She had completely zoned out and only noticed that the meeting was over when she felt movement around her and looked up to see dozens of impatient men and women piling to get out of the only door at the other side of the room.

Allison Cameron was on the opposite side of the room, debating whether or not to join the massive crowd or wait it out for a few minutes. The latter sounded more sensible, but she was already late for a meal with one of her friends and wanted to leave the hospital as soon as possible. Seeing that there was a seemingly easier pathway round the back of the room past the sofa, she made up her mind.

Thirteen looked up momentarily when she saw House out of the corner of her eye, and gazed sceptically at him as she realised he was heading to the back of the room rather than the front. She momentarily tensed up, almost expecting him to come bug her about something, but relaxed when she noticed that he wasn't heading towards her, or at least didn't know he was. She still felt a bit uneasy however when she saw the signature grin spread across his face as he stopped about two metres away from her with his cane twirling in his hand. Curiosity got the better of her as she followed his gaze and was slightly confused at who she found at the end, and even double checked to make sure. He was definitely looking at Cameron, but why? Judging by the grin it wasn't anything that she'd be too pleased about.

House stood still as he watched his target get closer and closer, seemingly unaware of his presence. He twirled his cane for a final time before pushing it out in front of him, right into the blonde doctor's oncoming path. The second she saw the cane slide out Thirteen knew what he had planned, and instinctively jumped out of her seat in order to lunge herself forward and catch Cameron, just as her trailing foot caught on the wooden stick, causing her to tumble forwards.

Cameron threw her hands out almost at once, but rather than falling to the floor, she found herself leant against someone who had steadied her by holding her waist. She looked up to see Thirteen staring down at her with a concerned look across her face.

"Are you okay?" The sudden presence of the other woman caught Cameron off guard and she simply nodded as she continued to watch Thirteen.

She smiled her charming smile, "Good."

They stayed that was for a moment before they heard someone clear their throat next to them, and were both suddenly all too aware at the fact that Thirteen's hands were still firmly gripped around Cameron. House had been sightly disappointed when his plan hadn't worked, but after seeing the two of them interact, his grin was back and he had already thought of a brand new one.

"Maybe you two should sit down until the room has cleared out; wouldn't want the clumsy blonde over here to trip over again," Both women glared at their narcissistic boss.

"Hey! I'm not clumsy, you tri-" Thirteen interrupted her mid-sentence by touching her arm, knowing full well that it was pointless to retaliate and satisfy the man. Cameron knew she was right and went to sit down on the now empty sofa with Thirteen following close behind her. House grinned as he walked away and stood waiting outside of the room.

"Is this yours?" Thirteen glanced beside her as she seen Cameron flick through her 'not so note filled' note pad, smiling as she did so.

"Yeah It is," Thirteen nodded as she watched her turn page after page. "Wow. They're really good; I never pictured you as the drawing type," She looked up to meet Thirteen's gaze, her smile now wider than before.

Thirteen smiled back appreciatively, "Thanks, I've always loved to draw, and times like these are a perfect opportunity."

She watched as Cameron turned to the most current page, a sketch of the room as it was before with all the doctors gathered around. Cameron laughed as she spotted House in the drawing, looking incredibly bored leant awkwardly on his cane. The room was now empty with only the two women left, still sat talking.

"Think you'll be able to get the door without tripping this time?" Thirteen chuckled as she noticed that everyone else had left and sat up, holding her hand out to help Cameron up.

Cameron rolled her eyes playfully and allowed herself to be pulled up. As they were heading towards the door, House stepped out with a key in his hand, smirking at the two women. Both looked at each other with wide eyes before quickly dashing to cover the final distance. They had no such luck. By the time they reached the exit, the door had been slammed shut and they could both hear the sound of a lock clicking into place.

"You'll both thank me later! Or more accurately, tomorrow morning!" House shouted cheerily through the door before they heard his cane make its way down the hallway, with a happy whistle to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thirteen headed back to sofa and watched as Cameron started pacing back and forth, looking more irritated then the other woman had ever seen her look before.

"What does he mean 'the morning'? Surely someone will notice we're gone soon and come to look for us?"

Thirteen laid down, staring at the ceiling, remaining considerably calmer than Cameron.

"Actually, we've both finished our shifts. So no, no one is going to notice that we're missing, because we shouldn't be here in the first place." Cameron stood still for a moment and seemed to ponder over the brunettes answer before replying,

"Okay, but this room is always being used, someone will unlock it eventually." Thirteen moved her legs as Cameron came to sit back down, and turned her head to look at the clock in the corner.

"It's already 10:30, and no one really uses this room on Friday's, hospital is too busy. Hate to break It to you, but I think we're suck here til tomorrow morning when the cleaners make their rounds." she sighed and looked back up the ceiling.

"How are you not annoyed at this!" Cameron sounded frustrated as she glared at the person next to her, waiting for an answer.

Of course Thirteen was annoyed; but she'd gotten used to House's crap and had just learnt to deal with it. Besides, the scenario wasn't entirely awful, at least form her point of view. She was locked in a room with possibly the most beautiful doctor in the entire hospital; that in itself outweighed any other disadvantages she could think of at the time being. There was a kitchen, so they had food and drink; a tv and even a bathroom. Heck, the whole scenario could be quite fun if they made it. Still sensing the other doctor's eyes on her, Thirteen allowed her eyes to flicker back down to meet Cameron's.

"It's just House being House, don't satisfy him by getting aggravated. Besides, am I that bad a company?" Thirteen smirked and raised her eyebrows as she watched Cameron become a bit flustered.

"That's not what I meant...I guess you're right." She sighed and leant her head back against the back of the sofa, thinking over the circumstance.

"Wait!" Cameron suddenly shouted as she began frantically rummaging through her pockets, seemingly looking for something, but eventually giving up. "Dammit! You don't happen to have your phone or pager on you do you?"

Thirteen rolled her eyes; how dumb did Cameron think she was. "No Cameron, I don't. They're in my locker, along with everything else. The only thing I have with me is my laptop; and no one is going to read an email at this time." She watched as Cameron sank back down again; finally accepting the situation. Thirteen watched her for a moment before making a decision and getting up to head to the kitchen area.

"What are you doing?" Cameron called out in a rather confused tone.

"Well," the brunette started, "Looks like we're going to be in here for a while, we need some form of entertainment." She shrugged and continued her venture into the kitchen, where she opened the freezer and rooted around in there for a while.

Cameron leant forward curious when she saw the features of the other woman lighten up as she had apparently found what she as looking for. The blonde raised her eyebrows in surprise when she watched a bottle of vodka being retrieved and set down on the side.

"Seriously? You're going to drink straight vodka, that's your idea entertainment? Why is that even in there?" Cameron had now stood up and made her way over to the kitchen, examining the younger doctor intently.

"First off, I'm not drinking it, we're both drinking it. Secondly, there's coke here as well, and thirdly; It's leftovers from last years Christmas party. Me and Taub stashed it in the back in case we were in a situation where we may appreciate it. I don't know about you, but I could sure as hell use a drink, and this seems like the perfect situation." Thirteen was now matching Cameron's glare, trying to convince her that this was a good idea.

"Come on Cameron, It'll be fun!" It took a few more moments of silent persuasion before the blonde finally caved. She sighed and walked away mumbling as she did, "I'll go get the glasses..." Thirteen grinned and resumed her search for the coke.

Cameron returned quickly with two medium sized glasses in her hand before placing them on the worktop next to Thirteen, who had since found the coke and was now stood waiting patiently. She watched the brunette open the vodka and coke and pour the first glass, which to her surprise was handed to her with a smile. She felt bad for expecting so little of Thirteen and made it a point to thank her. The other woman simply shrugged it off and continued to pour herself a glass.

The two of them sat in a rather awkward silence for the next half an hour, each on opposite sides of the room, occasionally sipping on their respective drinks. They weren't trying to ignore each other, it's just that neither of them knew what to say to the other. They hadn't really socialised before; at least not in a friendly way. They'd had the odd conversation when they were working on the same case or passed each other in the hospital, but they were very brief and generally about medical things.

Cameron hadn't intended it to be that way between the two of them. In fact, she'd made a lot of effort in the first few weeks of Thirteen being hired to get to know her. The other woman had simply ignored her and she decided to give up, assuming that she just didn't like her. Although she hadn't admitted it at the time, Cameron was disappointed.; she really thought the two of them could be quite close.

In reality, what Cameron had deduced about Thirteen not liking her couldn't have been more wrong. It was the complete opposite. As soon as Thirteen set eyes on the blonde ER doctor for the first time she was taken aback. She was beautiful, smart, compassionate and completely selfless. Everything about her was perfect...or almost perfect. She was straight. Normally that wouldn't bother Thirteen, she'd even see it as a challenge. But Cameron was with Chase at the time, and therefore off limits. She knew she could potentially fall for the other woman so she gave her the cold shoulder; feeling guilty for it but at the same time knowing that It was in both of their best interests.

Cameron glanced over at the brunette. She'd noticed the woman glance up at her every now and then and then return to look at whatever she was doing. Thirteen had her notepad open again and was making soft strokes with a pen she pulled out of her pocket earlier. She sighed and closed it once again as she placed it on the table in front of her.

Wanting to end the silence as soon as possible, Thirteen got up and headed over towards her laptop bag, which was resting against the sofa she'd been sat on earlier. Cameron looked across interested, wandering what exactly the other woman was doing.

"What sort of music do you like?" was the sudden question from the brunette, who was still focused on the screen.

"Umm.." Cameron let out a long drone as she tried to think of how to describe her music taste. The alcohol must've kicked in because she came up with a blank and just shrugged.

"Any sort I guess," the brunette nodded and continued to fiddle with her laptop, waiting for her iTunes to load up. She figured If they couldn't make conversation, at least having music on in the background would make it a little less awkward. She hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys! I glad that this has gotten a positive response so far, and I hope you like the next bit too! I've got the rest of it pretty much written up, so I should be posting it every day :-)

Chapter 3

It turned out that their music tastes were practically identical. Cameron had most of the albums Thirteen did and they spent the next hour talking about favourite bands, favourite concerts, festivals, singles and anything else they could think of. The vodka bottle only had a third of it's original content left as the two of them happily drank and relaxed into each others company more and more.

"That's one of my top five songs by them, but 'Howlin' For You' definitely tops it," Thirteen spoke while turning on one of The Black Keys albums. Cameron shook her head rather comically as she disagreed with her colleague.

"No way! 'Tighten up' Is so much better!" Thirteen sighed as she gave in and put on said song instead of her own favourite. Cameron grinned in victory as she settled back down into the sofa, singing along as she did. Thirteen simply laughed and tilted her head to the side as she watched the blonde bob around, finding her rather adorable. Cameron caught site of the smirk Thirteen was giving her and felt a blush creep up on her cheeks as she came to a stop.

"Aw, come one, you were doing so well! Don't let me put you off," Thirteen teased as she watched the intensity of red on the other woman's cheeks increase.

"Shut up," The blonde replied smiling as she threw one of the cushions directly at Thirteen. She wasn't expecting it because the next thing she knew there was a pillow in her face and vodka and coke down her shirt. Cameron pulled a hand to her mouth as she quickly got up to asses the damage she had caused.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She pulled the pillow away to see a rather shocked Thirteen staring blankly at her now wet shirt as she tried to figure out what had just happened. Cameron tried to withhold a giggle as she looked Thirteen up and down, but didn't manage to for very long. Before she knew it she was doubled over in loud giggles, holding her stomach tightly as she did so. Thirteen's eyes flickered up at the ER doctor in surprise when she heard the sudden eruption of laughter.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Thirteen slowly sat up and walked over to the kitchen where she pulled out a jug and filled it with water, before turning around and giving Cameron a small smirk. Cameron's eyes went wide as she watched the brunette edge closer and closer towards her with a very House-like grin planted on her face.

"Don't even think about It," Cameron had pointed her index finger at Thirteen who simply laughed and carried on moving forwards. "Thirteen stop," Cameron had begun moving back, still pointing sternly at the approaching woman. The back of her legs hit the wall behind her and she found herself trapped in the corner, with Thirteen approaching faster and faster. The once previously composed blonde had now thrown her hands out, knowing that she couldn't change what was about to happen, and deciding she'd try keep herself as dry as possible.

She felt the sudden coldness hit her as Thirteen thrust the jug forwards and watched as the water flew through the air onto the blonde that was now crouched down in the corner. She erupted with laughter as the ER head let out a little whimper and looked down at her now soaked through shirt.

"Hey! That's not fair,you made me a lot wetter than I made you!" This comment at first made Thirteen raise her eyebrows and then burst out laughing gain. It took a moment for Cameron to catch on to what she had said and how the brunette had interpreted it. A rather dark red had now reappeared on Cameron's cheeks as she hit the other woman playfully on the arm.

"You know that's not what I meant," she managed to murmur out.

"Hmm, sure Cameron, whatever you say," Thirteen winked and turned around as she returned the playful hit. Cameron stood up and was about to wander over to the supply closet, where she would hopefully find some dry scrubs, when she noticed the jug that Thirteen had left on the floor. It still had about a third of it's contents left in it. With a devilish smirk she picked it up and silently ran over to Thirteen.

"Surprise!" She turned the jug upside down and watched as Thirteen hunched up her shoulders as she felt the water flow over her head. Now It was Cameron's turn to laugh. Thirteen turned back round smiling at the childish behaviour.

"You are so dead!" They both started running around the room as Thirteen tried to catch Cameron, each laughing hysterically. She managed to grab her by the middle and lift her up slightly. Cameron started struggling, so much so that she caused the taller woman to lose her balance and pull both of them down onto the fortunately nearby sofa.

Cameron landed with an 'oof' on top of Thirteen, who still had her hands placed firmly on her waist. Their faces were only a few inches apart and both could feel the others breath tickle their lips. They stared at each other intensely, neither making any move to try and get up or change position. Thirteen's breath caught in her throat as she admired how beautiful the other woman truly was, and how gorgeous she smelt.

She knew that she had little self control, especially with half a bottle of vodka in her system, and the pink lips hovering above her were too tempting. She didn't want to do something that's she'd regret, so she simply smiled softly and said, "I think we're even."

Cameron laughed nervously as she pushed herself up and away from the brunettes close proximately. What she didn't expect to feel was disappointment. She push that to the back of her mind and made her way over to her original destination; the supply closet. She searched the shelves for a while before finding what she was looking for, and a moment later returned with two fresh scrub tops.

"Here," she passed one to Thirteen who smiled as she took it.

Thirteen was about to say thank you when all of a sudden Cameron began to change, right in front of her. She lifted her top over her head and wandered over to the kitchen where she threw her damp top in the corner of the floor. Thirteen stood speechless as she admired the toned body that was wandering around, and took her a few seconds to realise she was staring and turn around out of politeness. She scrunched her eyes up as she tried to forget what she had just saw. Cameron really wasn't making the whole self restraint thing any easier. She shook her head and then too began to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We're out of vodka," Cameron stated, or rather slurred, as she sat back down on the sofa next to Thirteen with an empty bottle in her hands. "Any chance you and Taub hid some more stuff in that freezer?"

Thirteen laughed but shook her head, "I'm afraid not." Cameron let out a rather poorly hidden sigh of disappointment as she fiddled with the cool glass. "I don't think we need any more for tonight anyway," Thirteen added, "I'm gonna be honest Cameron, you seem plenty smashed enough to me." Thirteen studied the other woman slightly as she said this, noticing the obvious effects of alcohol.

"I'm not smashed, I'm only tipsy. You're worse than me," Cameron smiled and stood as she made her way over to Thirteen's laptop, which was still playing music in the background.

"Hardly," came the reply, "I can handle my alcohol," Thirteen stated matter of factly as she followed the blonde over with slight stagger in her step. Okay maybe she was drunker than she thought.

"Well, seeming as our first lot of entertainment is now gone, I guess we'll have to do something else for fun," Cameron smirked at Thirteen before turning her attention back to the laptop. Thirteen eyed her cautiously, she felt a bit uneasy about the smile the blonde had just flashed her.

"What kind of fun exactly?" She questioned as she moved back a couple of steps, even though she was pretty sure what Cameron had in mind.

Thirteen shut her eyes and made a face as she heard some upbeat music come on and the volume increase substantially. She felt Cameron tug her arm a moment later, tying to force her into the middle of the room.

"You're not gonna make me dance alone are you?" Thirteen opened her eyes to see Cameron pouting at her. She rolled her eyes at the other woman but secretly thought It was absolutely adorable.

"I don't know how to." It was a lame excuse true, but In all honesty Thirteen didn't know how to dance...at least not in an appropriate manner.

"Oh come on Thirteen. You're telling me that you go to clubs almost every night and you don't dance!" Cameron put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at the brunette.

"Of course I do," she replied, "but not in a way that you'd be comfortable with Cameron." Thirteen smirked at the ER head, expecting her to blush yet again.

Instead, she replied with a confident "Wanna bet?" and a cheeky smile.

"You're being serious?" The blonde nodded. "You want me to dance with you?" Another nod. "Like how I'd dance with you If you were some random girl I met at a club?"

Cameron just sighed and looked her. "Are you going to or not?"

Thirteen pondered over the situation for a while before coming to a decision. She didn't know why It took her so long in the first place, Cameron had basically given her permission to dance with her however she wanted to.

Thirteen took the opportunity and began half walking half dancing over to the other woman, grabbing her hand when she was close enough, and pulled her towards the gap in the centre of the large room. She was cautious at first, making sure that Cameron hadn't suddenly changed her mind, but if anything the blonde was encouraging her. She smiled and carried on as she made her way behind the blonde, placing her hands firmly on her waist as she began to lightly press into her, feeling the blonde respond almost instantaneously.

The two of them danced that way for at least three or four songs, each becoming more comfortable and daring as the songs passed. They couldn't get any closer If they tried. Thirteen couldn't believe her luck; this was definitely the sort of situation she'd fantasised about, but now It was actually happening and Cameron was enjoying it. She didn't know If she could resist the other woman any longer than she already had; her perfume scented neck was so close to Thirteen's nose and she smelt irresistible.

The song finished and the previously upbeat music changed to a very slow, soft song. Thirteen was about to move away and change the song, but to her surprise, the blonde turned around and swiftly rested her head on Thirteen's shoulder. Thirteen moved her hands back down to Cameron's waist, however this time very aware of how close they were and suddenly feeling very nervous, despite the fact that they had practically been grinding a few minutes ago.

Cameron responded to the touch as she lifted her head up and placed her hands over Thirteen's shoulder, very delicately. Their eyes connected and Thirteen slowly leant in. Cameron's stomach was doing flips as she watched the younger woman lean further towards her, and allowed her eyes to close. Their lips were only a few centimetres apart when they both cringed as they heard a very familiar voice interrupt them.

"Oh. My. God." House all but shouted as he stood leant in the doorway with a camera in his hand. The two doctors pulled away quickly and tried to act as natural as possible, although both of them knew they'd been caught. And by House of all people. Thirteen mentally scolded herself when she realised she'd just missed a big, and probably the only, opportunity of kissing the gorgeous blonde.

"You guys are ahead of schedule," he glanced casually at the watch on his left wrist as he spoke. "It's only 12, I expected the whole lesbian thing to take at least another couple of hours." He smirked at the two of them, clearly pleased at what he'd found. "I'm so glad I came to check on you earlier than I'd planned!"

"Shut up, House," Thirteen snapped as she shoved her laptop back in her bag and made her way to the now open door, glaring at her boss as she did so and purposely ignoring Cameron. He wasn't phased and continued grinning as he watched her leave and then turned to a rather awkward looking Cameron.

"I don't think I've ever been so proud. I didn't think you had it in you," He feigned a tear as he limped over towards the blonde doctor and gave her a hug.

"Go away House," Cameron shook him off as she headed to the door, not before remembering to collect her wet top from the kitchen, making House's grin get wider – If that were even possible at this point. She was just about to leave when she noticed Thirteen's notebook lying on the table from earlier. She walked over to it, picked it up and then left, making sure to give House a particularly nasty look as she did.

He wasn't phased and began looking at the material he'd managed to record a few moments prior, smirk returning as he imagined all the potential blackmailing he could do. He limped out of the room whistling happily for the second time that day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have two chapters for you today :) I know this fic wasn't very long, but I do have another one roughly planned out which hopefully should be quite lengthy. Decided to post both today because I can't upload anything for the next week or so – unfortunately I have quite a few exams I should really be concentrating on. So yeah, R&R, tell me what you think! :)**

Chapter 5

Thirteen walked into the locker room and over to her personal locker. She pulled out her bag, coat and phone, which she quickly checked for any missed calls or messages. She laughed to herself slightly when she found none; nothing new there then, no one ever tried to get in contact with her. Pretending not to care she threw the phone into her bag and turned for the door, where she stopped abruptly to prevent running into someone coming in.

About to murmur a small apology, Cameron looked up to see Thirteen stood rather awkwardly In front of her, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Where are you going?"

Thirteen raised her eyebrows at the question, wasn't It obvious? "Home Cameron, where I should have been four hours ago," she pushed forward to leave again but was stopped quickly by the blonde, looking at her rather incredulously.

"You're driving?" Thirteen merely shrugged her shoulders in response and resumed her previous stance. "Do you really think that's the best idea?" Cameron matched Thirteen and also crossed her arms as she glared at the other woman.

Thirteen let out a low laugh that was far from friendly, "Why do you care Cameron? I think I'm allowed to make decisions for myself; I don't need you to look out for me like you do everyone else." The words came out harsh and Thirteen mentally scolded herself for acting like a complete bitch for no reason. Cameron was right, she was in no state to drive, and she knew that.

"I care because I'm tired, and I don't fancy being called into the ER because some idiot was too arrogant to accept the fact that they were in no state to drive," Cameron shot back just as harsh. The blonde looked away for a while before turning back to face Thirteen.

"If you change your mind I'll be in the cafeteria getting some coffee." Her voice was considerably softer compared to before and she left the room without another word. Thirteen stood still for a few minutes, silently debating with herself, before sighing and leaving to search for a particular blonde.

Thirteen arrived at cafeteria within a few minutes. She looked around the room once before spotting Cameron sat in the corner holding a cup of steaming coffee. She smiled as she recognised a second cup next to her, obviously meant for her. The room was not surprisingly pretty empty with only a few people scattered among the many tables, mainly family of patients by the looks of it.

Thirteen walked over to the table where the blonde was seated and slid into the chair opposite. Cameron smiled and pushed the other cup forward, "Don't worry, It's decaf. Changed your mind then?" She took a sip but allowed her eyes to remain focused on the brunette sat opposite her.

Thirteen smiled as she accepted the drink. "Thanks," she was genuinely surprised that the blonde knew she only drank decaff. The whole time she'd been working at the hospital, anyone who offered to make her a cup of coffee – which wasn't many – had either never asked or never remembered.

"Yeah," Thirteen looked back at the other woman as she answered the question and took a sip of her own coffee. "I decided that a cup of coffee sounded a lot better than a trip to the ER." She smiled genuinely and placed the coffee back down on the table.

Cameron nodded as she smiled. "Thanks, I really didn't want to be called back in. I owe you one." They both kept straight faces for a while before caving and laughing rather loudly, enough to get a few glares from some of the rooms other occupiers.

"Besides," Thirteen continued once the laughter had died down, "this way I get to spend time with you without being unconscious...or drunk." She ended with a smirk and a rather small blush that she hoped Cameron didn't notice.

"Wait, you want to spend time with me?" Cameron tried her best not to sound too pleased at the thought, but by the looks of Thirteen's forming grin she hadn't been overly successful.

"It doesn't sound like you're disapproving...so yeah, I guess I do." Thirteen felt her stomach tighten as she watched the blonde smile widely. She couldn't help but admire how beautiful the other woman was, even in an old scrub top and with slightly dishevelled hair. Realising she was beginning to stare, Thirteen quickly glanced back down at her coffee and began to outline the outside with her finger, waiting for the butterflies, that had a habit of forming every time she saw Cameron so much as smile, dissipate.

"Sooo..." Cameron droned out as she looked around the room, hoping to find something to talk about. She suddenly remembered the notebook she had in her back pocket and stood up.

Thirteen looked up quickly, "You're not leaving already are you?" The disappointment in her voice was evident and this only made Cameron smile as she shook her head.

"Not yet. You may be boring but the coffee Is just too damn good to go so soon." She winked playfully and carried on her search in the back pocket of her scrub pants. Thirteen feigned a shocked expression before laughing. She watched as Cameron eventually pulled out what looked like a small book, which she then continued to place in front of her with a small smile. Thirteen smiled when she recognised it.

"You left it in the doctor's lounge earlier," Cameron started to explain, "So I figured I'd take it before House did." She sat back down and looked across at Thirteen who was flicking through the pages much like she had been doing herself at the end of Cuddy's meeting.

"Thank you," Thirteen looked up and smiled appreciatively, "I know it's just a bunch of doodles, but it's kind of important to me, so...thanks."

"No worries," Cameron smiled back and the two of them sat in silence again as each took turns in sipping their gradually cooling drinks. After a while, Thirteen pulled out her pen and opened up the notepad again. Cameron looked on in fascination as she watched her work, rather curious as to what she was drawing that made her concentrate so much, and pull the rather adorable face that went with it. Cameron widened her eyes slightly when she realised she'd just mentally called Thirteen adorable.

She was shaken out of it however when she noticed Thirteen glancing up at her every now and then, and eventually got too curious to not say anything. "Why do you keep doing that?" Thirteen glanced up again but this time made eye contact.

"Keep doing what?" One of her brows raised as she waited for an answer.

"You keep looking up at me. You were doing it earlier too, when we were sat in the doctors lounge." Cameron stated.

Thirteen looked a bit embarrassed as she laughed and replied. "Obviously wasn't as subtle as I thought," she laughed again before hesitating for a moment and turning her notepad around so Cameron could see It properly.

Cameron made a small gasp as she looked over Thirteen's work, and eventually took it from her so she could look at it more closely. "Thirteen, this is...it's amazing," Cameron tore her eyes from the paper to look at Thirteen who looked rather nervous. "When did you learn to draw like this?" Thirteen seemed to relax considerably at the positive reaction when she realised that Cameron looked more impressed than anything else.

Thirteen shrugged, "I don't know, I've just always done it." She watched as Cameron looked back down, analysing every detail intently. "So...you like it?" Thirteen grinned as she watched the ER head nod furiously without taking her eyes from the sketch.

"It's beautiful Thirteen, really." Cameron couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she continued to admired the drawing.

"I know," Thirteen replied almost instantly, silently cursing herself afterwards for letting it slip out.

Cameron glanced back up when she realised that Thirteen was instead looking at her rather than the impressive sketch of her that was still held firmly in her hands. She couldn't help but smile at Thirteen's comment and tried her best to hide the blush creeping up across her cheeks and ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Thirteen seemed to have that effect over her a lot she realised.

Thirteen grinned when she noticed the red cheeks of the other woman but decided she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "Come on," she stood up rather abruptly and offered her hand to Cameron, "We should probably go home, It's been a loooong day." Cameron took her hand but eyed the brunette rather skeptically.

Thirteen rolled her eyes, "Relax Allison, I'm calling us a taxi." Cameron smiled and followed Thirteen out of the room.

"Okay _Remy," _she teased as they made their way outside where Thirteen pulled out her phone to call the taxi service, both of them grinning as they did so.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"This is me," Cameron stated as the yellow taxi pulled up outside a block of flats.

"Actually It's only about a ten minute walk to mine from here so I'll get out here too," Thirteen directed at both Cameron and the driver. Cameron smiled at Thirteen before getting out and digging through her purse, looking for some money.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I got it covered," Thirteen returned the smile and nodded reassuringly as she too stepped out of the car.

"Are you sure? It's really not necessary..." Thirteen had already pulled out a note and paid the driver before Cameron could protest any further.

"Thanks," Cameron smiled gratefully at the brunette as she watched the car drive off, leaving the two of them stood alone together in the middle of the road.

"Really, It's no problem," Thirteen replied as she motioned for the two of them to start walking.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Cameron said suddenly as they approached her apartment. The question was out of nowhere, but she wanted to talk to Thirteen more and knew that now may be the only chance she may have.

Thirteen tried her best to suppress a smile at the blonde's request. "Sure," she paused for a moment deciding whether or not to ask why. Eventually she gave into her curiosity and asked. "Do you mind If I ask why?"

Cameron also paused for a while, trying to come up with a good excuse, when she realised she may as well be honest. "I like spending time with you, and I don't know when I'll next be able to, so If It has to be now..." she glanced down quickly at her wrist, "...at one in the morning, then I'll settle for that." She looked back up at Thirteen and grinned.

"Why are you under the impression that we won't be spending time together?" Thirteen enquired as she admired the perfection that was the older woman's smile.

Cameron thought for a while before answering. "Well, I know that I of all people should be one to ignore hospital gossip and rumours," she began. "But I've heard you like to keep to yourself, and I figured I should take any opportunities I have to get to know you." She finished slowly, looking across to see If she'd offended the other woman in any way. Thirteen seemed to be pondering over what she had just heard.

"I guess that's true to an extent," came the eventual reply. "Although you didn't have to make me sound like such a loner," she smirked at the blonde who let out a small laugh. "I am pretty closed off, but that doesn't mean I never open up. Just only to people who seem worth It," She stopped and faced Cameron to make sure she was paying attention. When she was sure she was, she finished her sentence. "And you definitely seem worth it." Thirteen did one of her signature charming smiles as she watched Cameron blush profusely and beam simultaneously.

The two of them found themselves wandering down a gravelled pathway, lit by soft lights, towards what looked like a park. They hadn't said anything in almost five minutes to each other, but were oddly comfortable in each others presence, despite the lingering silence.

They ended up under a tree at the farthest side of the park, situated at the top of a small hill overlooking a lot of the city. "I can't believe I've never been here before." Cameron broke the silence as she looked out with admiration at the view in front of them.

There was a soft gust of wind that sent a chill down Thirteen's back, allowing her to realise just how cold it actually was outside. She glanced across to Cameron who had her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to warm herself. Without even thinking, Thirteen slipped of her jacket and placed it over Cameron's shoulders.

"I come here whenever I need to think or just be by myself," Thirteen said, slightly surprised by the honesty and openness of her own statement. Cameron looked from the jacket to Thirteen as she felt it being gently draped over her, completely taken by how selfless and gentlemanly she acted towards her. She smiled gratefully and looked back out.

"I can see why. It's so quiet and peaceful." Cameron stated as she grabbed onto the jacket Thirteen had just given her, and wrapped it round herself tighter. She couldn't help but notice that It smelt just like her, and tried to convince herself that's not the reason she'd just pulled it slightly over her face. 'Yes Allison, because your nose is always getting cold' she thought to herself sarcastically.

Thirteen let out a small chuckle before answering, "That's because it's half one in the morning Cameron."

She looked across with a cheeky grin just in time to catch Cameron roll her eyes and smile. "You know what I meant," Cameron retaliated as she hit the brunette playfully.

For the next twenty minutes the two doctors laid on the grass next to each other talking about everything and nothing. Their stories went from deadly serious to laugh out loud funny within minutes, with both women feeling content with the person next to them. Cameron had gradually scooted closer and closer to Thirteen while they were talking, so that they were now right beside each other, shoulders touching.

Cameron hesitated briefly before gently taking Thirteen's hand in her own and interlocking their fingers. "Thank you," she said just loud enough for Thirteen to hear.

Thirteen glanced down at their hands, making no attempt to free her own, before turning to face Cameron who had also turned her head. "For what?" She was genuinely confused at what she was being thanked for. As far as she knew she hadn't done anything that deserved a 'thank you' from the other woman.

Cameron glanced down timidly at their entwined hands before answering. "For thinking I'm worth it," she all but whispered out. Thirteen couldn't help but notice the twinge of sadness in Cameron's normally gentle voice. She squeezed the soft hand that she found herself holding to gain Cameron's attention.

Cameron looked back up and found her eyes locked onto Thirteen's. "You're welcome," she replied just as softly as Cameron had spoken before. The blonde smiled and kept staring into the green eyes opposite her. God she could get lost in those eyes.

Thirteen found her eyes involuntarily flicking back and forth between the striking blue ones next to her and the soft lips directly below them. She allowed her free hand to slowly move up and touch the side of Cameron's face as she decided whether or not to follow her instincts.

Cameron had noticed Thirteen's eyes moving back and forth in an internal debate. She subconsciously licked her lips and allowed herself to move into the feel of Thirteen's hand softly caressing her cheek. She knew that the brunette wouldn't do anything she wasn't comfortable with, and was disappointed when she felt the contact between them diminish as Thirteen retracted her hand.

Before Thirteen could turn away Cameron mirrored her previous action and tentatively placed her hand on Thirteen's jaw. Cameron smiled when the brunette looked back up with a mixture of both disbelief and happiness across her face.

Cameron slowly leant in, keeping her eyes locked on the other woman for as long as possible before allowing them to shut. Thirteen covered the remaining distance as their lips slowly made contact for the first time, gently at first, allowing each woman to savour the moment between them. Their movements were soft and sensual as their lips quickly fell in sync with one another.

They broke apart barely, each searching for any reaction from the other. Both were smiling profusely as they leant in again, this time more passionately, both of them sure that this is what they wanted. The kiss became more heated very quickly with Thirteen gently moving her tongue across Cameron's bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

Cameron complied almost immediately and soon their tongues were touching and fighting for dominance. Cameron let out a low moan as she felt Thirteen's hands rest gently on her waist pulling them as close together as possible, and she found her hands travelling up to tangle themselves within the younger woman's hair. The kiss eventually broke as the need for oxygen became essential and the two of them couldn't stop smiling at each other.

Cameron had cuddled further into Thirteen as she moved to rest her head in the space between her collarbone and chin. She was almost amazed at how well they seemed to fit together, and how right it felt.

"We should probably go home," Thirteen said with reluctance. As much as she wanted to stay with the blonde as long as possible it was closing in to two thirty in the morning and, although both of them had the day off tomorrow, they were still on call. She heard the blonde sigh and nod in agreement.

Thirteen stood up and offered her hand to Cameron, who took it gratefully and allowed herself to be pulled up. Cameron smiled when she realised that Thirteen had no intention of dropping her hand even though she was definitely up.

The journey to Cameron's apartment was far too quick for their liking, but inevitably they arrived soon after they'd set off. They stood outside Cameron's door looking at each other with a small smile on both faces.

"House is going to be pleased," Thirteen said eventually, provoking a chuckle from Cameron.

"To think one of his plans actually worked out," Cameron smiled widely as she took Thirteen's other hand, and grinned as an idea adorned upon her. "But...he doesn't know it did. The next few weeks could be a lot of fun."

"Yes It could," Thirteen laughed and nodded in agreement, "Not as much fun as this though." With that she leant back in to capture the other woman's lips and smiled into it when she heard another moan escape from Cameron. Cameron bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling as Thirteen pulled away and started walking backwards.

"Goodnight Allison," Remy gave a final charming smile before turning around and heading for home.

Cameron stood slightly breathless as she watched the woman of her affection walk away until she was out of sight. She walked into her apartment and stood with her back up against the door, unable to stop the goofy grin that was slowly forming across her face as she replayed her evening over and over again. 'Definitely better than dinner with a friend' she thought to herself before heading towards her bedroom in hopes of falling asleep and dreaming of a certain brunette.


End file.
